Starting Over
by Queen of Frizz
Summary: With the war against Voldemort over Severus Snape no longer has to worry that his daughter will be harmed to punish him. With that she is transferred to Hogwarts in her seventh year of schooling. This story is not DH or HBP compliant.
1. Leaving Home

Author's Note: I haven't written a fan fiction in a long time, but because completion of the seventh Harry Potter book has left me feeling very unsatisfied, I feel the need to change everything. I'm aware that it's short, but I'm trying, so please bear with me for now. Longer chapters will be coming in the near future. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, places, items, spells, etc.

Chapter One -- Leaving The House

Isabella Snape had been napping in her bed for the past forty-five minutes when her father woke her with a rough knock on her door. The seventeen year old girl woke with a start at the noise, but upon hearing her father's voice, immediately burrowed deeper into her comforter. He continued knocking and in an effort to block out the racket the girl took one of her pillows and covered he head with it. The bat-like man pounded ever louder on the door.

"Isabella, if I do no see you downstairs, with your things, and ready to go before ten minutes are up, then I am leaving you at home!" After shouting his threat, Isabella's father gracefully swept down the stairs to wait by the front door. Feeling defeated, his daughter slowly heaved herself out of bed and dragged herself over to her full-length mirror.

The curly hair she'd inherited from her mother was sticking up in odd directions, and the carefully planned outfit she was wearing was already wrinkled. She pulled the clothes the best she could to cover her slightly chubby (though she preferred to say curvaceous) figure, and slipped her feet into a waiting pair of black shoes, which laced up with a flick of her wand. As she reached to grab a hair elastic from her dresser, she knocked over the make-up she'd meant to put on before heading to the train station. _I wasn't about to win a beauty pageant anyway_ she thought glumly to herself and with another wave of her wand, the make-up neatly packed itself into her waiting school trunk.

"Isabella Marie Snape, you have five minutes left before I leave this house without you, so I certainly hope you're out of bed." Isabella groaned after hearing her father shout. After spending her first six years of schooling at a relatively small magical academy, she was not looking forward to switching to Hogwarts. Pulling her hair into a messy ponytail she looked around her bedroom, checking to make sure she'd remembered to pack everything she would need.

Twenty minutes later Isabella was levitating her now-ready trunk down the staircase. Her father glanced up over his book at her.

"You're lucky I'm a patient man. Any other person would have left without you," her father's voice was filled with sarcasm. Isabella looked over at him with an annoyed expression.

"I'd forgotten to pack a few things. I just wanted to make sure I had them for school." she snapped at him. She blamed her father for the move. Just because it was now safe for her to attend Hogwarts with the Dark Lord gone, it didn't mean she wanted to.

"What did you forget?" her father asked her, with an expression of being highly amused on his face. "Your school books?" With a small grin at his daughter's angry expression, Severus Snape stood up, and placed one hand on his daughter's trunk and the other on her shoulder. Hey would travel by side-along apparation to platform nine and ¾ because the clumsy Isabella Snape had not yet mastered apparating herself. With a small pop the two disappeared from their living room and reappeared on a crowded and noisy platform.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to HellHathNoFuryLikeMine for being my first reviewer. Thank you )

It's going to sound funny, but when I sat down to start this chapter, I'd forgotten my main character's name! And as long as I'm typing I realize that my story isn't HBP compliant either.

**Chapter Two -- The Hogwarts Express**

Isabella Snape sat alone in the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express. She pressed her forehead against the glass and watched the countryside roll by, sighing glumly. It wasn't that she had anything against Hogwarts. In fact, she much preferred the headmaster to the one of her old school. "Grandpa Albus", as she had come to know him, was her father's best (and as far as she knew, only) friend, and he had spoiled her since she was a small girl. She knew that Hogwarts was more challenging academically, something she looked forward to. But the idea of being split into houses didn't a all appeal to her.

At the school she had previously attended there were so few students that the only thing they were separated by was what year they were in. And because her father was head of Slytherin house, she knew she would be expected to be sorted there. _With that scumm Malfoy boy. And his two ugly friends._ Isabella thought to herself. What she really wanted was to be in Hufflepuff. They seemed like the nicest group in the school. There she might actually make some friends. But her father wouldn't like that. No, he would want her in Slytherin. If not Slytherin, then Ravenclaw would be the only other acceptable choice. Gryffendor was a definite no. Nobody in Gryffendor would like her anyway.

Another thing Isabella hated about going to a new school was having to try and make new friends. She wasn't good at making friends. As far as she could see, she had no great qualities other than being relatively book smart. _I could always offer to let people copy my homework in exchange for friendship. _Actually, that had been how she began making friends at her old school. She let people copy information on some of the more difficult homework and eventually they grew to like her more.

Isabella jumped as the compartment door slid open. A slightly chubby, but tall boy stumbled in, followed closely by a thin boy, even taller, with round glasses and what appeared to be a scar on his forehead. Isabella groaned.

"I'm sorry, would you like us to go?" the boy with glasses spoke, but not in an unkind way. He actually looked genuinely concerned.

"No, it's fine," Isabella said. "As long as the famous Harry Potter isn't being followed by his adoring fan club, I don't mind." She mentally kicked herself for being so rude. She sounded like her father. The two boys just looked at her. "Please…" Isabella squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and then opened them again. "Sit down?" Harry was the firs to sit, followed closely by the other boy.

"Er…I don't think I have anyone following me. I'm actually trying to hide." Harry sounded a little uncertain of himself. Isabella had to fight to not giggle. He can vanquish the Dark Lord, but he still lacks self-confidence. "This is Neville," he added after a moment, indicating the boy next to him.

"Longbottom?" Isabella asked, suddenly interested. Her father had talked about Neville Longbottem. He said he was a complete idiot. Then again, he'd also said that Harry Potter was conceited, and he didn't seem to be.

Neville nodded a bit uncertainly at her, looking surprised that she would know his last name. Isabella offered him a small smile.

"My name's Isabella, but you can call me Izzy if you'd like. The only person who calls me Isabella is my father," she told the two boys smiling a little more, and they both smiled back at her. "I'm new two Hogwarts."

"You're a first year?" Neville asked her, sounding confused. Isabella burst into laughter. Maybe he was an idiot. Neville's face turned pink and Harry shot her an annoyed look. Isabella quickly calmed herself down.

"No, sorry about laughing. I'm transferring here. My father's a teacher and since there's no more danger what with Harry over here defeating you-know-who, he wanted me to be a little closer to him than I used to be," she told them, instantly regretting telling them about her father. It looked as if they were about to ask just who her father was when the compartment door slid open to reveal a red-headed boy and a bushy-haired girl coming in. The boy slammed the compartment door shut behind him, greeted Harry and Neville, and then threw himself into the seat next to them. The girl looked over at Isabella.

"Is it alright if I sit next to you?" she asked and Isabella nodded quickly. She was beginning to think she had cooties judging from the distance the boys were keeping from her. The girl smiled and offered her hand to Isabella. "My name's Hermione Granger and the boy who's just ignored you is Ronald Weasley." Isabella took her hand and giggled at the scowl on Ron's face.

"Izzy Snape," she said and shook Hermione's hand. Hermione looked only mildly taken aback at the last name, but the boys all reacted almost violently.

"Your father is _Snape_?" Harry asked, as if not quite able to believe it. Neville and Ron stared at her like she was a mutant.

"Professor Snape," Hermione admonished Harry before turning back to Isabella. "He's a very good teacher, you know."

"He's also a git," Ron said, almost somberly, as he looked at Isabella. Hermione said sharply to him, "Ron!" but Isabella giggled.

"He can be, can't he?" she agreed. Harry and Neville began to laugh, but Hermione looked taken aback. "Well, he is making me leave the school I've gone to for six years, and all of the friends I have just so I can go to what he deems a better school," she tried to explain to Hermione.

"Better hope you're in Slytherin if he's your dad, eh?" Harry asked her, grinning. Isabella sighed.

"I suppose, but won't it be fun if I'm not?" Isabella wiggled her eyebrows mischievously and Ron laughed.

"I hope she's in Gryffendor!" he said. And everyone in the compartment started laughing. Isabella leaned against the window again, and she chatted happily with the four people with her, feeling marginally better about the year ahead.


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

Author's Note: I'm not going to lie, I feel a bit pathetic updating my third chapter when I've only gotten one review and it was for the first. It makes me feel as if no one is reading my story. And I know I don' have a right to complain, but from now on I need a minimum of one review a chapter to continue. My pride won't let me without it. I'm sorry folks, but that's the way it's got to be. At any rate…enjoy!

**Chapter Three -- The Sorting Ceremony**

Isabella sat in a small, uncomfortable chair in a room just off the great hall. She could hear the sorting hat shouting out the names of houses and cheers erupting. She nervously anticipated her own sorting. Part of her wanted to not be in Slytherin just to show her father that that's what he gets fro making his daughter switch schools. Another part of her, a larger part of her than she cared to admit, wanted the hat to shout Slytherin the moment it touched her head just to make her father happy. She wanted him to be proud and look a her the way he had when she was a little girl, before her mother had died. When he used to tuck her in and read her bedtime stories. Isabella was lost in her thoughts and only snapped out of them when the door to the room opened.

Standing in front of her was and older looking witch holding a beaten up looking hat. The woman's hair was tied up in a tight bun and she had glasses. Isabella smiled timidly. This had to be the deputy headmistress of the school, and head of Gryffindor house. Her father was head of Slytherin and the two houses were known for pretty much warring with each other. Isabella felt still more nervous until the old woman smiled back at her, and that it was by no means friendly, it seemed sincere enough.

"I am Professor McGonagall," the witch told her briskly. "I am the deputy headmistress of the school and the head of Gryffindor house." Isabella smiled politely and nodded, pleased that her guesses had been correct. "This is the sorting hat. It will tell you which house you will be in, and I'm sure you know about the houses." Isabella nodded again, noting a tone of dislike creeping up in the professor's voice. _My father,_ Isabella thought, _must be desperately unpopular. _Professor McGonagall continued speaking. "After being sorted you and I will slip discreetly into the great hall and I will point you to your table. After the feast you may approach your head of house or a prefect in your house and ask them any questions you have. Is this understood?" Isabella nodded, feeling her stomach twisting itself into a knot. "The headmaster has decided not to introduce you formally to the hall and instead to let you introduce yourself to students at your own pace. He felt you would be more comfortable with that." Isabella let out a sigh of relief. She had been terrified that she would have to endure everyone's eyes on her, whispering. Talking about the potion master's daughter. Professor McGonagall gave her a small smile. "Shall we?"

Isabella was not sure what she expected from the sorting hat. When she'd asked her father, he told her he had been sorted immediately, though for some students it took longer. The hat rested on her head a moment in silence and then Isabella heard what sounded like a small voice whispering in her ear. _Hmm…you're certainly clever enough for Ravenclaw, aren't you? _Isabella felt nervous for a moment. What if she wasn't as clever as the others? How would she make friends? _Not Ravenclaw? No, you seem to be a bit of a rule breaker…not Ravenclaw. _Isabella felt relieved for a moment until _Gryffindor? Perhaps…perhaps. _Isabella wanted to shout. No! She though of her father. What would he say? She wanted to be in Slytherin, please let it be Slytherin. The hat was silent for a moment. _I'm afraid I can't put you in Slytherin. You don't have the right drive, you won't push hard enough to get through in Slytherin. You have the heart of a Gryffindor, though…certainly. It's got to be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Isabella's head was pounding. The hat's shout seemed deafeningly loud to her. Was it because it was on her head? She should take it off. But Isabella remained immobile. _Gryffindor? __**Gryffindor! **_Part of her was thrilled, she already had sort of friends in Gryffindor. But that part was buried beneath layers of guilt and confusion and fear. Isabella could feel Professor McGonagall lifting the hat off of her head. She looked into the worried eyes of her new head of house and promptly burst into tears.

Professor McGonagall seemed completely bewildered. She awkwardly patted Isabella's back for a moment and muttered what were probably comforting words. As Isabella calmed down the professor regained her brisk demeanor.

"As your head of house you can come to me with any questions or concerns you have. The school's Head Girl, Hermione Granger, is in Gryffindor house and you should not hesitate to ask her anything." She looked at Isabella in an unsure way. "Are you ready to enter?" Isabella nodded and pulled herself to her feet. She followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall and looked at the table that was indicated to her. She now had the task of finding a seat. Students were starting to look at her and she became all too aware of how she probably looked, having come in late with her face blotchy from crying. She glanced up and down the table and saw that there was an empty seat next to Neville.

Isabella walked purposefully to the seat and then tapped Neville on the shoulder. He looked up startled.

"Can I sit here?" Isabella asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Neville nodded and moved over a little to give Isabella room to sit. She smiled gratefully and sat down. Everyone had known each other for seven years. They were eating and having a good time it seemed. Isabella looked at the food and her stomach turned. For once in her life, she was not hungry at all. She glanced up at the staff table and saw her father speaking with Professor McGonagall. She looked uncertain, and perhaps a little afraid. Her father's face was hard and unreadable. Isabella once again felt the urge to cry, but this time she swallowed the feeling. The rest of dinner went by in a blur, and by the time she made her way to her dormitory she had said only four words all night: "Nice to meet you" when Neville had introduced her to his friends. She ate only dessert, allowing herself as much chocolate as she could get. She hardly listened to Professor Dumbledore's speech, but just looked at her father, wishing he would look back at her.

She didn't look at the other girl's in her room. There were two and it appeared they were absolute best friends. They were whispering about her and looking at her. Before either of the could say anything to her face, Isabella drew the curtains around her bed closed and changed into her pajamas. She could hear the two girls giggling, but for once in her life it didn't bother her. The only thing she could think of was her father's hard face, avoiding looking at her all evening.


	4. Breakfast

Author's Note: Oh. My. Goodness. I feel like a butthead. It has been…kind of a long time since I updated, eh? Well, I'm sorry. I've been very busy with preparing to attend college a year early, a new baby nephew, work, and my sister's complications with her pregnancy. (Just had a nephew and now my niece was trying to come out early…not so good.) But things have settled down and I PROMISE more regular updates. At least until September when school starts and Emmy reaches her actual due date and I get busy again.

This chapter is for primax, because the review made me smile and Amali-Dark because those pleases must have taken a lifetime.

**Chapter Four -- Breakfast**

Isabella sat down at the far end of the Gryffindor table wanting nothing more than to eat everything in her sight. Not having dinner the night before was catching up with her, as she was a girl who averaged four meals a day plus snacks. She could hear Lavender and Parvati (the two girls she shared a room with) giggling as they walked by her. She distinctly heard one of them say "It's not like she needs all of that extra food, is it?" as they went by. Isabella tried to ignore them and go back to her food, but suddenly looking at her plateful of food she felt less hungry. In fact she felt sick.

To take her mind off of the sudden feeling of nauseous ness that was coming over her, Isabella looked over her class schedule. It appeared she wouldn't be having a class with her father until the following day, which gave her some time to think about what to say and how to act. _Then again, _Isabella reasoned with herself, _I should probably go and talk to him at some point tonight, seeing as he is my father. Or maybe I should just change my last name and let him pretend we don't know each other. He'd like that._

Lost in her own self pity Isabella barely noticed when Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat down in the seats around her. It wasn't until Hermione spoke that she fully realized they were there.

"Oh, is that your schedule? Can I see?" Isabella nodded and handed the parchment over to Hermione who made an excited squeaking noise. "You and I are going to be in just about every class together, I think! Even Ancient Runes! This will be fun, Ron and Harry aren't in that with me so it's always been quite loneso - Ronald! Chew with your mouth closed!" Harry started laughing when Ron and Hermione began bickering and he leaned over the table to talk to her.

"Those two are always fighting, but don't take it too seriously. They like it that way." Isabella nodded, and couldn't resist asking, "Are they like…together?" Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. "They really ought to be but they're too stubborn to admit they like each other. They let their guard down once during the Final Battle and kissed, but keep pretending like it never happened." Isabella laughed with Harry this time and he settled back into his seat. Suddenly feeling hungry again, Isabella began piling food onto her plate and ate it all with great gusto. The rest of breakfast she spent talking to the three Gryffindor students her father hated the most, and for the first time since she found out she would be transferring to Hogwarts, she was almost optimistic about the year ahead.


	5. The Only Man A Girl Can Trust

Author's Note: Things have been SUPER busy, what with working and preparing for my big sister's baby shower. At least it didn't take me a year between chapters this time, though. Am I right? Of course I am!

And FYI, I spent about a million years working out how a schedule could work. The term is beginning on a Thursday for my schedule to work out. I've planned it out to be similar to how my high school worked out scheduling. E-mail me if you care enough for details, and I'll be glad to give them.

**Chapter Five -- The Only Person A Girl Can Trust…**

In all her life, Isabella had never met anyone as boring as her History of Magic professor at Hogwarts. At first, she'd thought that because he was a ghost, class may be interesting. Like, maybe he'd lived through it or something. But really, class was dull as dirt. And, on her first day at Hogwarts, Isabella did something she'd never done before…she fell asleep in class. She fell dead asleep. And when Harry Potter gently nudged her awake at the end of class, she couldn't understand why he was so calm.

"I fell asleep? I missed the notes! Ohmygod, I'm going to die! What if he gives us a pop quiz?" Isabella was in a state of panic as she headed to lunch with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "What if he saw me sleeping? What if he reports me to the headmaster and he tells my dad and they expel me!?" It was Hermione who finally cut in with a response just as they approached the Great Hall.

"Izzy, _relax._ Ron and Harry have been falling asleep in that class for six years now, and they've been fine. You can borrow my notes from this lesson, and now you know for next time that you'll need a little extra caffeine in the morning before his class." It was neither Hermione's soothing tone or the promise of notes that calmed Isabella down. It was the lunch set out on the table in the Great Hall.

"Is this what you eat, like…everyday?" Isabella could not keep the awe out of her voice and Ron laughed.

"Just about, yeah."

Isabella let out a high pitched squeal and rushed to the table. There, she piled enough food up on her plate to rival Ron and, between mouthfuls, talked to the three friends she had managed to make.

"At my old school, the food was complete crap. For breakfast we had dry toast and for lunch maybe ham sandwiches. There was barely any variety, it was so nasty." she paused to swallow, but when she opened her mouth to speak again, she paused when she saw Lavender and Parvati sitting close by, pointing and snickering.

…_at her_.

Hermione had noticed too and was now making a valiant effort to draw Isabella's attention away from them.

"You know, we have transfiguration next. If you found Ancient Runes challenging, you have no idea what you're up for in Professor McGonagall's class." Isabella smiled, grateful for Hermione's attempt, and feigned interest in what she was saying, but Lavender and Parvati continued there cracking jokes at her expense, and to her they were getting louder at each passing moment. Finally unable to put up with it, Isabella excused herself, and set off towards the dungeons, hoping that her father wouldn't be busy, and hoping he would be willing to accept her company.


End file.
